


宝石の冬

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: *关系是九→娜→悠
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	宝石の冬

**Author's Note:**

> 同人女至死都是推拉

罗渽民染了黑头发。

这消息甫一出来校内流言蜚语风声就起，弄得金廷祐没有忍住，第二天就去到他上课的教室找他。

头发确实染了，罗渽民进校时候是他们这种学校也少见的那种白发，银白银白的，几乎不像真发。金廷祐那段时间偶尔摸过他的发梢，也要为这位弟弟忧心一下脆弱的发丝会不会一扯就断。染了黑头发的罗渽民看起来状态还不错，金廷祐印象里他极少尝试这样深的发色，却也总是什么都驾驭得住，可以说是得天独厚的好命人。

他们中学是市里有名的国际学校，环境远比其他学校优越，校规也谈不上严格，罗渽民染发一染就是两年。他本就不太常待在学校里，比起乖乖上课他更倾向于选择去拿国奖加分，染一头鲜艳的粉头发偶尔回校。他们艺术教室位置偏僻，罗渽民几乎每次都要横穿大半个学校，沿路中学生就盯着他那张漂亮脸蛋目不转睛，而罗渽民目不斜视，信步走在大道上。

金廷祐觉得他后来大概也有点厌烦，所以会挑上课时间回校，金廷祐听见教室里有人拉开玻璃窗的响声，就知道大概是罗渽民过来了。

但他总归比罗渽民大一届，所知道的故事也只到自己毕业前为止。他们两家住得近，罗渽民父母工作比较忙，罗渽民虽然漂亮却也不是热情的类型，久而久之主要的玩伴竟然也只剩下金廷祐一位。金廷祐总觉得自己比罗渽民大，早早承担了很多照顾他的责任，罗渽民听了就翻白眼给他看：本来就眼白多瞳仁小，眼睛又大，到眼尾低垂下来，翻白眼也不显得讨人厌，反而有种很笨的可爱。金廷祐就不大放在心里，继续说罗渽民小时候是如何的小胳膊小腿，细瘦可怜。

其实罗渽民一直都有那么点瘦得可怜的意思，腕骨嶙峋，侧身过去简直单薄一片，只是金廷祐记得中学的他还有丰盈的脸颊肉，笑起来圆润漂亮，在嘴角形成一个很是多情的凹陷。不奇怪他中学时候那么受欢迎，因为不管是谁看他，罗渽民总是会笑的。

但是金廷祐从大学回来，却发现罗渽民的瘦终于蜿蜒到了面上，将他最后一点脂肪抽出，使人肉落骨突，对于五官来说倒有些棱角分明的意思，只是金廷祐不知怎么觉得心慌。

罗渽民考上他的学校后暑假在家，他作息紊乱，中午起床后就点冰咖啡做早餐，穿着白丝绸睡衣在房间里，四处拉得严严实实、不透一点光亮，一直到金廷祐打电话过去找他吃饭才肯出门。

说是找罗渽民吃饭，实际上只不过为了让罗渽民出门透透光，有时候他们也不大爱出门，罗渽民就会说我做给你吃吧，也不知谁是年长的那一位。金廷祐缺席他的青春生活近一年，回来时候明显感觉罗渽民状态低落，但毕竟是他空白的一年、不在的一年、没看到的一年，如果罗渽民不亲口说起，他也不适合主动探寻。

他知道的，罗渽民从来不属于那类泰然的人，心思敏感细腻比自己有过之而无不及。在学校时候罗渽民虽然表现得体贴又多情，实际上胸中爱意再盛的人也会疲惫，微笑像焰火一样，使罗渽民这根薪材日渐被焚烧，总要有个日头喘息；所以他遇见假日便在家里独处，一个人幽魂似的在暗沉沉的房中游荡。是金廷祐放心不下，敲门前来看他，罗渽民就卷起袖口为他做饭，偶尔是正餐、也有过花样繁琐的甜点。

许是同血型奇妙的共鸣，使金廷祐总能更细致地感受到罗渽民的心情，他胡乱猜测罗渽民大概是受了情伤。罗渽民给金廷祐拌了沙拉，放在桌前示意他吃，又自顾自拿着咖啡坐在沙发上玩手机去了。头垂下去，只露出线条流畅的下颌，鼻梁高挺，冷白的衣服配着他银色的头发，美艳得几乎算得上锋利了。

沙拉吃了两口就放回桌上，金廷祐展臂将罗渽民圈在怀里——他们是极相似的，对这种过于亲密的行为总是热衷的，更何况空调打的很低，两个人的体温交缠也不嫌热切。金廷祐比罗渽民更高，但是毕竟都不是孩子，再不负当日将小小一个人抱在怀里的感觉，相比起来，更类似于互相依偎了吧。

他的手臂碰到了罗渽民细长脖颈上面的项链，还是他们中学时候自己去选的，罗渽民的是一条碎钻项链，金廷祐则买了一枚戒指，翠玉的，也挂在脖子上。本来罗渽民妈妈说小民想要更贵的也可以，罗渽民觉得这条好看，最后还是选了净度没那么好的项链，只是戴起来也确实漂亮。

罗渽民好像的确天生对美有那么点敏锐的洞察力，金廷祐的戒指随便给他玩，但他的手不及金廷祐大，手指也不够漂亮，怎么戴都不太合适，只试了一次便交还给金廷祐了。

客厅的窗帘又被拉上，手机冷色的光照亮罗渽民小半张脸，明明暗暗，又冷又艳丽，只是瘦的有些过了；他身上的白丝绸垂坠下来，像是流动的银色时光。金廷祐拿自己柔润丰盈的下巴磨蹭罗渽民颧骨不甚明显的棱角，觉得自己好像磋磨过钻石锋利漂亮的切面一般，又有点难过了。

渽民真是染什么头发都能驾驭得很好啊。金廷祐说。

这是我两年以来第一次黑头发。罗渽民捏了捏自己的刘海，金廷祐本还想说什么，又被他打断：我下午去找悠太哥，哥要一起去吗？

金廷祐的想说的话被他拦路截胡，不免卡壳一下，紧接着才有点生涩地问他：你怎么认识他的？

罗渽民有点奇怪的看了他一眼，说哥怎么忘了？是哥上次带我出去喝酒时候认识的。

他这才想起来，的确是自己带着罗渽民认识的中本悠太。中本悠太与金廷祐同级，专业又是现代舞，跟摄影专业的罗渽民本八竿子打不着一块，完全是因为罗渽民刚入校，金廷祐就拉上一些人带他去喝酒，大多是学校里的朋友，只是没想到罗渽民那么快就与中本悠太熟悉起来。

罗渽民从小作为独生子也是极受宠的，故而口味也十分刁钻，对于不喜欢的食物向来碰也不碰。金廷祐带着他泡吧，罗渽民尝了一口他的酒就被苦得皱起脸，说原来酒这么难喝。金廷祐被他孩子气的样子逗笑，捏了捏那张没剩几两肉的脸蛋，最后给罗渽民点了一杯几乎没有酒精的特调酒。

后来的事情就没什么特别的，金廷祐想了一会儿也没搞清楚他和中本悠太是怎么熟稔起来的，但他下午还有课，只向罗渽民摇了摇头。

事情脱轨的预兆总展现于细枝末节，金廷祐和中本悠太坐在一块儿时发现他手上多出来一串链子，银色的细链上面缀着碎钻，且太大了，围了两圈还有点松松垮垮。金廷祐看着眼熟，问他什么时候买的。中本悠太这才意识到，小声说是罗渽民找他做模特时候，觉得带着比较好看让他戴的，忘记还了一会儿给人送过去。

金廷祐“哦”了一声，没有再多问。再过几天他碰见罗渽民时候，那条项链又回到了他的脖颈上。

罗渽民的交际圈出人意料的小，入校小半年了也只局限于室友和他们这群人之间，不只有一个人对他表现出来的这种惊人反差感到意外了。金廷祐心想，这完全是因为你们并不了解他，罗渽民从不属于社交动物，只是他偶尔会强迫自己去做，而那张脸的迷惑性又太强了。

男大学生的消遣聚会无非就是那么多，罗渽民偶尔参与，跟他们一起出去喝酒。说是喝酒，其实大部分时间是在清吧听驻唱歌手唱歌、闲聊，算是比较有追求的一类了。而罗渽民不爱喝酒，只能跟黄冠亨一起拿酒精饮料作陪。

中本悠太喜欢这家的驻唱歌手，每次过来兴致勃勃，罗渽民坐在他身边，听这位日本人学长讲他喜欢的曲调。他染了黑头发太乖，又穿着简单的T恤衫，有一双纯洁无害的、小动物一样的黑眼睛，听人说话时候嘴角会含一点点笑，将眼垂下去。中本悠太拿他这个样子有点没办法：又乖觉又沉默，使人想到很多没得到公正的爱的寂寞小孩；极富有正义感的大阪人向来拿这种类型没办法，又惯于做照顾人的那一方，便忍不住抬手替罗渽民梳了梳翘起的头发。

罗渽民低下头任他动作，再抬头时候跟金廷祐目光撞上，只是冲人笑了笑，甜蜜、毫无攻击性。金廷祐模糊地感受到了什么，只觉得喉头咽着，险些讲不出话来，将罗渽民望了又望，手指也不知如何是好，两瓣嘴唇抖动一下，最后仍旧什么也未说。罗渽民仿若未觉，将手伸向自己的玻璃杯。

这事很快便没了遮掩，全校都知道了罗渽民在追中本悠太。中本悠太从教室出来，穿一件宽大的黑色无袖上衣，罗渽民就堂而皇之地滑滑板过来约他吃饭，之后又被撞见亲吻中本悠太的脸颊。

罗渽民的爱素来张扬不加掩饰，甚至于有那么点野心勃勃的意思，中本悠太本以为自己会厌烦，结果并没有。也许是黑头发的孩子看起来过于年幼，好像还残存一点天真的意思，虽然爱撒娇却也不让人讨厌，中本悠太眼睛不一定跟着他跑，身体却有意识似的默许他一再靠近。

罗渽民最近又长个儿了，大概能比中本悠太高一些，看过来的眼神直勾勾，坦荡地盛着一个秘密，又不愿说出口，便只是笑。中本悠太看他藏也藏不住的目光，忍不住也被逗笑，只想孩子真是可爱啊，便端起年长者的派头去吻他的嘴唇。

这吻如蝴蝶一样，虚虚地逗留一下，使罗渽民的眼睫毛也抖动一下，总觉得是梦般。

这场举校瞩目的恋情句号圆满漂亮，只有金廷祐怔忡，握住胸口捂得温热的翠戒一枚，他还没想过戴上。真是残酷，人生好像就是不断重逢又离散的过程，用以偿还昔日亲密的东西就是现今的生疏；又或者这是某种公平，他们先前在多少时光亲昵，就要在多少日头充满自己的秘密。金廷祐约过罗渽民出来，他现在有点不敢看自己黑发的弟弟，总觉得几乎陌生了。他想问问罗渽民就不能变回去吗，我冰做的人、钻石雕的人，刀一样美丽的罗渽民。

而罗渽民多敏锐细致，只笑了笑，眉目间递来一丝柔润的松快，向他说道：“廷祐哥，我已经不是小孩了。孩子的感情都没得选，别人给什么他就要爱什么……但我自己会取了。”

金廷祐只觉得自己新开的耳洞烧得好烫好疼，不免想自己今天戴的耳饰是否太重了，沉痛地坠下来，被风一吹竟然会清脆作响。而罗渽民只是踮一点脚环住他的脖颈，嘴唇吻掉金廷祐无知无觉的泪水，挺翘的唇峰含住那些盐水，滑过金廷祐圆润柔软的脸庞，好像替蚌接住了它伤痛的珍珠。


End file.
